


I Can't Beleive Him

by Darkwolves602



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwolves602/pseuds/Darkwolves602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of Lombax History they don't teach in the schools.</p><p>Angela Cross x Sasha Phyronix</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Can’t Believe Him

“Ha ha, my Blargian Snagglebeast devours your mutant swamp fly. Oh yeah, I bet you didn’t see that-” Ratchet flopped back into the couch as he confidently awaited Clanks next move. “Hey, err what are you doing?” Ratchet yelped in surprise at Clanks illegal move.

 “Check. And mate” Clank said flatly.

“What! Tha- that’s cheating” Ratchet pleaded.

“On the contrary, the rules clearly state that the Blargian Snagglebeast has an allergic reaction to swamp flies that lasts two turns” Clanks attention was suddenly diverted. “Ohh, it is on again” Clank plucked the TV remote from the table and quickly changed the channel to watch one of the frequent reruns of _Secret Agent Clank_. Ratchet watched in ‘overwhelming excitement’ as Clank did his classic good guy beats bad guy skit before he delivered one of his trademark puns. His eyes widened in horror as he saw himself standing in that ridiculous chauffeur outfit. It was so embarrassing, that hat did not match his fur. The video ended. “That was terrific”

“Yeah, change the channel” Ratchet sighed.

“Err, but the man said to stay tuned” Clank pleaded. Ratchet snatched the remote from his robotic comrade, flicking to a different channel at random. The channel was displaying a news report from the Solana galaxy, the headline reading ‘ _Veldin under Assault’_. Ratchets rage built up inside of him as he watched the report of Veldin being under attack by some new unknown threat. The destruction, the chaos, the death, as the report came to its conclusion Ratchet knew exactly what he had to do. “We’re going home”.

 

****************************

Angela Cross casually walked through the busy streets of Megapolis, planet wide city encompassing the surface of the Bogon planet of Endako. She had not been here since she had been invited back to Clank’s apartment after she had helped Ratchet in resolving the Protopet incident.

Angela approached the door to Clank’s apartment; she tapped her hand against the door, patiently waiting for someone to respond. No response. She tapped on the door again, and a third time. The door refused to yield to her. Why would Ratchet call her over and then not even bother to answer? Angela was quickly beginning to lose her patience. In a fit of rage she slammed the steel toe of her boot against the door, the door sliding open in response.

Angelas curiosity overcame here, she skulked silently inside, the door closing shut behind her. “Hello, Ratchet? Clank” She called out, still no response. Angela peeked over the sofa, she found no Ratchet lying asleep with the TV still on. The sharp sound of an engine resonated through the apartment. Angela walked over to the other side of the apartment, outside of the window she could see a large moving red blob raising off of the land platform, it was Ratchets ship. The craft rose into the sky and flew out of the city at high speed. “I cannot believe him. I can’t believe he would call me over and then run off like this!” Angela yelled into the empty apartment, though fruitless the act itself offered relief.

Angela dropped onto the sofa as she contemplated the situation. “I’m going after him” Angela retrieved her communicator from her belt, typing the necessary code. After a few seconds of blank static the black square was replaced with the round blue form of Megacorp President Mr. Abercrombie Fizzwidget. “Hello Miss Cross. If you are calling about that raise I promised you I will make sure talk to the Financial Department and make sure you have it by next month”

Angela would have to remember to ask him about that later. “Mr. Fizzwidget I was actually calling about Ratchet. I was supposed to meet him here at Clank’s apartment but he has just left without a word. I was wondering if you had any indication where he may have gone”

“Ratchet” Abercrombie Fizzwidget could see the barely contained annoyance Angela was quickly finding difficult to suppress. “I suppose so let me see” Fizzwidget typed a series of commands into his console. “The Megacorp traffic sensors just detected a silhouette matching Ratchet’s ship departing the planet, heading towards the Solana Galaxy. His last trajectory indicated the planet called Veldin”

“Veldin, I’ve never heard of it” Angela asked.

“It is Ratchets home planet. Perhaps a something has emerged in his personal life has occurred which required his attention?”

“Something has definitely happened, and I am going to find out what”

“Just make sure that you are back for work on Monday”

“Thank you Mr. Fizzwidget. Angela Cross out” the screen returned to empty blackness, signaling that their conversation had ended.

Angela stepped across the apartment towards the door, her usually long stride lengthening with the added urgency required of the situation at hand. She was already behind and there is no way Ratchet was going to stand her up, and then run off to another planet without telling her, one way or another. She was going to find him.

 

****************************

The thick snow of Greblin coated Angela’s ship in a thin white layer. She was quick to land her ship and return to her nice, warm home. As the door swung open Angela was greeted by her jumping, chirping ball of blue fur. She stormed past the Protopet towards her room. But her Protopet still begged for attention as it hobbled after her as she entered her room, whimpering for attention as she rummaged through her closet. Out of the back she drew out a blaster, custom built and deadly at nearly any range.

“Perfect” Angela smirked to herself. She had seen what kind of weapons that were considered ‘Standard issue’ to among Megacorp security so she felt it wise to have at least some kind of heavy armament when tracking a Megacorp Commando, just as a precaution. Angela secured the rest of her clothes and supplies into her bag and turned for the door. There was only one last thing before she left. She loaded her luggage into her ship before she walked down to the floating monument near the weird hippie camp. “Err, hello?” she cautiously approached the Hippie squatter who served as one of the few inhabitants of this frozen world who had not attempted to kill her.

“Hello my child. Your arrival is fortuitous. With your assistance by the gathering of moon-”

She shook her hands “No that’s not why I’m here. I just need you to feed my Protopet while I’m away” Angela threw him a key; he snatched it out of the air in midflight. “Very well child. And do not fear your pet is...in...good...hands” He slowly drifted into his usual chanting. She returned to her ship “ _Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea_ ” She thought to herself as she left, but now wasn’t the time.

 

****************************

Angela’s ship emerged out of hyperspace; she activated the holographic galaxy map display hovering in the centre of the cockpit, scanning the chart in search of Veldin, she found the desert planet orbiting the systems inner most star. Angela’s ship approached the desolate orange ball of dust floating in the dark abyss of space she noticed the surprisingly large number of ships orbiting the planet, perhaps Veldin was considered to be a central trading hub within the Solana galaxy, though the small amount of data in the ships database marked Veldin as a thinly populated world on the edge of the system. It did not matter, Ratchet was somewhere on that planet, and she was not going to allow herself to lose him now.

As Angela’s ship entered the planet’s atmosphere she suddenly became aware of a large amount of anti air fire streaking across the sky beneath her. The feral barrage of ground fire suddenly turned against Angela. “Frak” Angela cursed as burning red icons and symbols flashed on the instrument panel of her craft, each warning attempting to divert her attention to one particular crisis within the ship.

The nose of the craft flared upon entry into the planet’s atmosphere as Angela did her best to evade the barrage of incoming fire from the planet’s surface. “ _Warning, take evasive action_ ” the computer screamed in a vain attempt to spare itself before the engines could suffer a direct hit. Inevitably it happened, flames spat from the engines as her ship sunk towards the surface of the planet. The ground rushed up to meet her and then, nothing.

 

*************************

The world was swirling and blurred, she could feel pain cascading through her in waves. Angela dared to open her eyes, the bright midday light burning into her weary eyes. Angela braced herself against the solid mass behind her, clutching her side as an intense source of pain. She took the momentary silence to observe her surroundings; she sat in the centre of a barren desert wasteland, the sound of gunfire tearing across the badlands. Angela reached down to feel her weapon at her belt, she felt the cool metal slip between her fingers, a small comfort.

Angela dared to finally stumble onto her feet, her body faltering beneath her own meager weight. Despite her situation she was still determined to find Ratchet somewhere on this rock.

The roar of engines suddenly tore across the sky above her. A fighter suddenly tore overhead, the array of heavy cannons and the reinforced armour plating covering the ship assured Angela that this was not a rescue party. Feeling exposed out in the open Angela quickly scrambled behind the cover of the broken wreckage of her crashed ship.

The ship swooped down towards the plateau, the engines idling to hold the vessel several feet above the dusty surface. The rear hatch yawned open like the jaws of a powerful beast, several multi-eyed scaly biped creatures leaping down onto the dusty plateau beneath them. Each creature hefted an alien weapon between their stubby arms, brandishing the device with insatiable hunger for battle.

The aliens’ large, bulbous eyes scanned in front of them, searching for whatever threats would dare emerge to challenge them. Angela dropped into cover behind a rock, hoping that by some divine intervention she would elude their presence. Her belief was quickly shaken as she heard the unmistakable crunch of sand beneath feet as the creatures approached her hiding place; Angela steeled herself against the building fear. The sounds of footsteps drew closer and louder. Angela gripped her blaster tighter in her grasp, her finger resting on the trigger in preparation.

Angela rose above the lip of the rock, raising her weapon in one fluid motion she fired her weapon at the first sign of motion. The plasma round struck the first creature in its central eye, the beast falling to the ground in a painful heap. His partners remained unphased by the comrade’s pain, allowing them to fire a shot before Angela could react. The plasma bolt grazed Angela’s side, the burning pain cascading through her and throwing her to the ground and crashing into a large rock behind her. Angela’s vision swirled and her mind grew dull from the harsh impact of the plasma bolt. Through the haze she show the looming forms of the creatures as they approached, their weapons rose in preparation to deliver the killing blow.

Angela bolted her eyes shut, ready to die. The sound of gunfire rattled through the empty canyon. But Angela felt no pain. She dared to slowly open an eye. A dead alien lay at her feet; the others quickly being driven back by green armed robots. The final alien fell in battle as a glint of hope shone in Angela’s eyes; she longed to see the face of her saviors.

She rose shakily to her feet still clutching her side as she approached the robots that saved her life, returning her blaster to its holster. They were large green robots armed with plasma cannon on their right arm. “Thank you” She approached the robots, her hand held at arm’s length.

“Look out, she’s armed! Run for it!” the lead robot screamed, the entire squad throwing themselves behind cover. Angela looked down at her belt to see her blaster fastened in place.

“Wait. Uggh-” her words were sharply silenced as she collapsed to the ground in horrible pain.

The robots peaked over their cover, weapons raised as they stared at the unconscious body lying on the plateau. They cautiously approached her. “What do you think Thirty-eight?"

The droid knelt over her, rolling Angela on to her back. “She’s hurt. I’m surprised she survived a crash like that. Get her on the ship and bring her back to the Phoenix. Call in a crew to retrieve her ship” Between them the Galactic Rangers lifted Angela into the back of the Dropship which had swooped down onto the plateau. The hatch sealed as the ship rose into the sky. Below the battle still raged- the killing, the explosions. Angela was safe, for now.

 

****************************

Pain throbbed through her head as Angela regained consciousness. She was covered in the sterile white sheets of a hospital ward. She was surrounded by bleeping machines and snow white walls. At the end of her bed she saw a rounded person perched over a computer wearing a soiled white lab coat. She rose onto her elbows “Hello” was all she could shakily muster before she crashed back down on the bed. The man turned towards her, surprised.

 Maybe he didn’t expect her to be awake already. “Oh, nice to see your awake”

“Where am I? How long was I out?” Angela asked through quivering lips.

“You are aboard the starship Phoenix. You were rescued by the Galactic Rangers and brought here for medical treatment. You were in pretty bad shape, I had to perform some minor surgery and since then you’ve been asleep for a few days. I’m Al”

“Well then thank you, Al. I’m Angela” A weak smile grew across her face as she stared at what she could consider the person who she owed her life. Her stomach growled. ‘ _I must have been out for ages_ ’ she thought to herself. “Excuse me, but you wouldn’t have anything to eat would you?”

“I’ll ask someone to bring you something from the mess hall” He waddled back over to his computer as he resumed typing in random commands with lightning speed. Angela lowered her head down onto her pillow, she didn’t know where she was or if Ratchet was even ok. But now was not the time to worry about that. As she drifted into sleep she saw the frozen ice fields of Greblin, the empty halls of Megacorp HQ, the beautiful lights of the Maktar resort. Her galaxy was in the past, but not forgotten.

 

****************************

“Miss Angela, Miss Angela” she heard a silky voice call out her name in her head. Again it repeated “Miss Angela”. She opened her eyes as she stared into the brown eyes of another furry girl. She wore a tight purple military uniform with a small golden headdress holding back her long purple hair. She held a tray of soup between her hands with a kind smile across her face. “Hi. I thought you might be hungry” she held the soup towards Angela.

“Thank you” She graciously took the soup as she tasted it the sweet liquid danced across her tongue.

“Good isn’t it” Angela nodded approvingly as her visitor sat at the end of her bed. “I’m Sasha, Captain of the Phoenix”

“Nice to meet you” She raised her hand as Sasha shook it gently. “Err. What’s the phoenix?”

“Let me show you, if you’re up for it?” Angela admired Sasha’s concern; even though she was a complete stranger and could have potentially been dangerous she had let her aboard her ship and personally came down to meet her.

This kind of compassion was rare these days “Yeah I’m up for it”

“Ok then. I took the liberty of having your clothes cleaned and repaired” She gestured to the neat pile of clothes at the side of the bed.

“Thanks”

“I’ll give you some privacy and be back in a minute” She rose from her seat as she walked to Al’s side and whispered something to him before they both strolled out of the medical bay. Angela lifted the white covers off of herself as her furry feet touched the frozen metal floor. As she shed the hospital robe as she took hold of her blue jumpsuit. As she lifted the clothes up her body she froze as she saw the extent of Al’s surgery. A large scar was engraved along the left side of her torso, as she lightly ran her finger over the scar she hissed in pain. She zipped up her suit, sitting back down on her bed, lost in her thoughts. Why did this happen? Where is Ratchet? Did he make it out of the attack? Her train of thought was quickly broken by a knock at the door. “Come in”

As the door swung open Sasha stepped in the med bay. “Ready?”

Angela lowered her head to the ground. “Yeah”

She rose to her feet as she followed Sasha out of the room. She followed her through the bowels of the ship as Sasha pointed out important areas of the vessel. They entered the hanger, Angela stood frozen at the sight of her ship in ruins at the far end of the hanger. “The rangers brought the wreckage of your ship on board. We’ve analyzed its systems and it’s going to take about a week to repair. Come on I’ll show you the bridge” Angela and Sasha continued their tour without another word.

 

****************************

“These will serve as your quarters while aboard the Phoenix. If you need anything feel free to talk to me or any of the crew.” Angela walked into the centre of the room, gapping at its sheer size, not even Clank’s apartment was as big as this.

“Enjoy your stay here” Sasha turned to leave as Angela reached out and wrapped her elegant fingers around Sasha’s twig thin arm.

 “Yes?” She began to turn.

Angela stood silently, conflicting thoughts in her head. “It’s nothing”

She let go of Sasha’s arm as she continued out of the door. The doors slid together as Angela began to explore her surroundings. She collapsed down onto the couch. “Sasha. Oh Sasha” Angela muttered to herself. She straightened up as she buried her face in her hands, rubbing her temples in an effort to relieve her tension. “Come on Angela you know the Lombax ritual, once someone saves your life you must… ugh” She collapsed back onto the sofa; her head awash with her conflicted thoughts.

 

****************************

Night fell upon the Phoenix. The metal clanking of the Ranger’s feet rang through the ship as they patrolled through the corridors on their patrol. Angela lay awake on her bed in her quarters, contemplating the obligations that her race and her culture had thrust upon her. “I have to do it. For my ancestors” she whispered into the cool night air.

Sure of her decision she lowered her long feet onto the cold metal floor. When she touched the soles of her feet to the cold metal she hissed in sudden surprise. She wrapped herself in one of the nightgowns lying neatly upon the sofa; these had been supplied to her along with an array of other luxuries and left her quarters. She left in search of her savoir.

Angela swooped through the ship as though she was but a phantom in the night, lurking in the shadows, waiting to pounce. She slithered down into the lower decks of the ship; she arrived at her intended target- Sasha’s Quarters. The door slid silently open, she snuck into the darkness of the room. The door creaked shut behind her, she was shrouded in complete darkness. The darkness was suddenly broken by the blinding flash of a lamp lying upon Sasha’s bedside table. Sasha looked over towards Angela, still dazzled by the blinding light. “Ah… Angela. Is that you?” She stood there, unmoving and silent.

Angela suddenly pounced towards Sasha as though she was a predator and Sasha was her helpless prey. Their lips locked together as Angela ran her hands up Sasha’s arms. Sasha garbled something of protest into Angela’s mouth as she roughly pressed her hands into Angela’s chest in hopes of pushing her off her, but to no avail. Angela released Sasha’s mouth, pinning the girls shoulders to the bed. “What are you doing?!” Sasha screeched as she writhed underneath Angela.

“It is an old Lombax tradition. Whenever someone saves your life” Angela released Sasha’s shoulders as she straightened above her, straddling her. She took the ties of her nightgown in her hands, giving it a light tug. Each side parted to reveal her simple blue lingerie beneath it, covering her long golden fur. She shrugged the gown off her shoulders, rubbing her hands along Sasha’s chest, slowly working her way up to the base of her breasts.   
  
Angela lay down on top of Sasha’s supple breasts, the two of them only separated only by the fabric of Angela’s bra and Sasha’s t-shirt. She leaned across to Sasha’s ear, blowing a cool puff of air across her sensitive earlobe. Sasha squirmed with pleasure at the sensation. “You must give them your body” Angela slid herself down Sasha’s slim figure, groping Sasha’s fur as she went until she reached the hem of Sasha’s T-shirt. By this time Sasha had stopped squirming from protest, but rather from pleasure and wishing Angela would finally begin with whatever plan she was concocting. But Angela was going to do it her way when she wanted. The tradition said she must give her body to her savior, it never said she couldn’t have a little fun in the process. She gripped the fabric as she, teasingly slowly, slid her way back up, revealing Sasha’s matching black pair of panties and bra.

The fabric slid over Sasha’s eyes shielding her gaze and left her unaware of Angela’s arms sliding idly through the cotton sheets beneath her back. Sasha’s sensitive ears suddenly pinged as she heard the clasp of her bra snap. She wriggled her T-shirt off her head to see Angela snickering as she held her hands over Sasha’s chest, pinning her bra down as if it would escape if she didn’t. Angela’s fingers slipped underneath her bra as she gripped each cup in her elegant fingers. She stared into Sasha’s eyes that pleaded “ _Do it. Do it, please_ ” Angela threw the lingerie over her shoulder, Sasha’s firm nipples were presented for the whole galaxy to see. Angela roughly gripped her back as she followed suite and relieved herself of her bra. She dropped it to the floor next to the bed as she leaned down on top of Sasha, their mounds mashing together in the Ying and Yang of Yellow and Brown.   
  
Angela leaned across and began licking her cheek as though she were a mother cleaning her cub. “You know…” Sasha suddenly spoke as she pushed Angela off her. “It’s also a Cazar tradition that when someone licks your cheek like that… They’re asking to be your mate for life” Angela suddenly froze in awe. She parted her lips to protest, but before she could Sasha darted herself forward and locked their lips. Angela closed her eyes as she simply enjoyed the bliss of the moment. Sasha finally parted their lips as a thin trail of saliva still held them together. “…And when you kiss them like that, it means you accept” Angela smiled down at her as Sasha mirrored her expression. Sasha sneered up at Angela as she gripped Angela’s shoulder blades and rolled herself over onto the other side of the bed, the two of them entangling themselves in the loose sheets, finally emerging with Sasha on top and Angela underneath. “Now your mine” Sasha’s confused and caring voice was quickly replaced by pure lust. Sasha slipped off of Angela as she reached into the draw of her bedside cabinet and pulled out a pink, seven inch dildo. “Handy on those cold, lonely nights in space”

Sasha smirked as she reached her hand down towards Angela’s panties. She stared at the material, stained by Angela’s growing arousal. Sasha ran a delicate finger along the lining of the fabric from the string of her left thigh slowly making her way closer and closer to the source of Angela’s burning heat. As Sasha brushed against Angela’s folds her finger turned sharply and run up the string of her right thigh. She slowly slid back closer and closer to her centre, tickling softly as she went. Finally she made it to the center she ran her finger along the fabric protecting Angela’s womanhood. Sasha slipped the dildo towards Angela’s dripping pussy as she brushed it against Angela’s exposed lips. Angela inhaled sharply as she gripped the bed sheets for what little support it would offer. “Huh, huh plea…. Please, puh... it in...m...e” Sasha snickered to herself as she slipped the dildo into her slippery confines. She pushed it in inch by inch; Sasha reached down and opened up Angela’s pussy lips to allow easier access to her deeper layers. She twisted the dildo inside Angela, earning a sharp scream with each inch that Sasha violated her life mate with. Sasha stared at the squirming mass of flesh and fur entangled in the bed sheets before her, and she was beautiful. Sasha lowered herself onto Angela, tasting the sweat which flew from her as she panted from the sheer pleasure. She sucked her lover’s lips to her as she captured Angela’s tongue in her mouth. Sasha sucked on Angela’s tongue, enjoying the sweet tastes of her salvia mixing in the tight cave of her mouth. Angela panted faster and faster with each passing second. “Sas... Sasha. I’m goanna cu… cuh”

Sasha ripped the dildo from Angela’s pussy sharply as she squealed in surprise, depriving her of her waiting orgasm. Angela stared up at her, a tear forming in the side of her eye. Sasha smiled down at her as she slipped her own panties down to her knees. She sucked on the end of the dildo cleaning Angela’s lubricants from the tip as she licked the other end of any left over. With the dildo fully lubricated she jammed the blunt end into her own pussy screaming with mixed pain and joy. Sasha opened her pussy even more with her fingers as she pushed it deeper and deeper into herself. She let go of her pussy lips as the layers of flesh wrapped themselves around the dildo, effectively giving herself a fake penis with which to pleasure her new life partner. She placed her hands underneath Angela’s long knees as she lifted her legs onto her shoulders, providing her desired leverage. She pushed Angela’s knees forward, revealing her striking asshole. Sasha slowly nudged her new package into Angela’s gapping asshole. “Oh Sasha you’re amazing, even as a guy”

“I know I am” Sasha slowly began to thrust into Angela’s lubricated asshole. She slowly lowered herself into a rhythm, pounding Angela’s virgin asshole with each thrust. Angela screamed out in pleasure as the pleasure finally over came her and her pussy released her wave of cum. Sasha quickly followed as her cum shot clean of her pussy, dislodging the dildo from her tunnel. Sasha collapsed down on Angela’s bosom, feeling the rise and fall of her chest as she came down from her high. She stared up into her large blue eyes. “Well how was I?” Sasha questioned raising her left lip to show her pincer like fangs.

“Amazing” Angela replied in a shower of bliss. “But, you know I still have to find Ratchet”.

She struck a mortal blow to Sasha in that one sentence. “I know, but let’s just enjoy this moment. Once I’ve found him I’ll be back and we can be together” Sasha licked Angela’s cheek as she had done for her. They lay upon each other’s nude bodies, swimming in the excitement of the moment. 

 

****************************

The remainder of the week passed relatively slowly. Angela occupied her time pacing the ship looking for something to occupy her attention. If only Ratchet were here, he would have been able to fix her ship in matter of minutes. “ _I wouldn’t trust those robots to mow my lawn, let alone fix my ship_ ” She pondered to herself.

But the long week was nearly over and she could finally restart her search for Ratchet. She wanted to say thank you and goodbye to Sasha before she left. Ever since she came here Sasha had been a loyal and supportive friend, even though she had only known her a week she still considered her as much of a friend as Ratchet or Mr. Fizzwidgit.

Angela stepped onto the bridge; there was a sense of tension in the air. “ _Come in gentlemen. We’ve been expecting you_ ” A voice echoed around the room. She leant on the bridge railing, peering down at Sasha, Al and Helga surrounding the computer terminal at the far left of the bridge. “What’s going on?” Angela questioned.  
  
“One of our teams have boarded Dr. Naferious’s flagship. We’re listening to their progress over the COM” Sasha turned to answer.  
  
“ _Yeah well Courtney gears didn’t seem to mind_ ” A voice resonated over the COM in a proud manly voice. Sasha slapped the palm of her hand onto her forehead in embarrassment. “What _does dad see in him as a hero?_ ” Sasha questioned herself. “Wait that’s Qwark” Angela yelped. Angela ran around to Sasha’s side. “ _Auto destruct sequence initiated, prepare to die_ ”

  
“Oh no” Al smacked a series of buttons on the terminal. “Qwark get out of there!” Al whined into the mike.

“ _What are you doing...?_ ” Another voice called out, it was Ratchet.   
  
“Ratchet” Angela screamed at the sound of his voice. Angela was hypnotized by the transmission. With every explosion her heart stopped, upon hearing the deep breathing of her favorite Lombax her heart slowed to normal.

“ _Good for him_ ”   
  
“ _WAIT!!_ ” The sound of the shuttles engine was drowned out by the sound of the Star Cruiser detonating behind in its wake. Ratchet’s voice whispered over the COM link, reassuring them that Ratchet was alive and en-route.

“They’re coming back” Sasha said enthusiastically, she walked towards the door. Angela roughly grabbed her arm and thrust her back.

“What’s going on? What’s Ratchet doing here?” Sasha looked over at the other members of the Q force standing frozen in silence.

“Go meet Ratchet in the hanger” The members crew disbanded, Sasha returned her attention to Angela. “Ratchet was chosen by the Galactic President, my father, to helping the war against Nefarious. After his assistance on Veldin he was assigned to my team along with the other members of Captain Qwarks team”   
  
“Why didn’t I know about this?”   
  
“I didn’t know you knew him” Angela turned from Sasha’s gaze as she slowly walked out of the bridge. She froze midstep. “Thank you Sasha. For everything” the final words she could muster before the door slid shut behind her.

 

****************************

Ratchet’s ship touched down in the hanger, the familiar furry figure leaping out of the cockpit with a look of despair and guilt written across his features. Before she was halfway down the hanger Angela tripped in her classic clumsy way, crashing down onto the hard, metal floor.

She looked up to see her friend Sasha run forward and embrace Ratchet in a passionate kiss. Her heart shattered, she couldn’t sit here and watch. It took all her strength to hold back the tears as she ran to her quarters. She moved swiftly through the ship as the sound of the door closing hit her ears she broke down, she collapsed to her knees allowing the tears to freely cascade down her cheeks. She felt betrayed by her friends. Ratchet was her Lombax, and she was Sasha’s. But now she never wanted to look at either of them again. 

 

****************************

  
As Ratchet left the bridge shuttle his thoughts were broken by a familiar voice in the back of his head. “Hello Ratchet” He looked over his shoulder, seeing Angela leaning against the wall of the hanger.

“Angela! What are you doing here?” Ratchet jumped back in surprise.

“Looking for you, remember?” Ratchet stared into open air, casting his mind back in hopes of finding the topic of Angela’s question. His mind suddenly jump started as he realized why Angela was here.

“I’m so sorry but Veldin was-”

“I don’t want to know Ratchet. I can’t believe you would abandon me, run off to another galaxy and find yourself another girl. My girl” She turned and stomped down the steps towards her waiting ship, barely holding back the tears of pain.

“Who, you mean Sasha? No she’s not-”

“No Ratchet. Don’t come after me” Angela climbed onto the wing of her black painted ship, she took one last look at her former friend. Angela took her seat in the pilots chair as the engine sprang to life and the ship rose into the air. She brought it about before it shot clear of the Phoenix. Back in the hanger Ratchet stood, devastated as he collapsed to his knees in pain. Angela had left him. 

 

****************************

Angela lowered her ship onto the landing pad, scurrying back into her house. The door swung open, she was greeted by a happy chirping blue ball. At least the hippie had remembered to feed my Protopet. She strode past it, completely ignoring it as she walked into her room and collapsed onto her bed. She curled up into a ball; yearning to sleep the tears of pain began to free flow again. “ _I gave him my trust and he betrayed me. I gave him my trust and he betrayed me_ ” She repeated in her head, her pride kept telling her she was right. She lifted her top to see the scar that was a memory of her attempt to help her friend, which only led to his betrayal. “ _Ratchet is the bad guy_ ” She drifted to sleep with tears in her eyes; she continued to imagine his long puffy tail, his strong muscular arms. The large blue puppy dog eyes that made her fall in love with him, but those eyes were full of hurt.

 

****************************

Ratchet lay awake in his bunk aboard the phoenix his thoughts fixed on the female Lombax that not only was stuck in his mind, but also in his heart. Tears flowed freely from his eyes. Angela had broken his heart; she had left as quickly as she came. “ _She betrayed me. She betrayed me_ ” But the more he heard it, the more he missed her. He missed her quirky attitude, her long ponytail. Even her clumsiness that made her all the more adorable, it was no use, and she was lost to him, forever.


	2. Return to Greblin

Angela lay awake on her bed, wallowing in her own self-pity. She had thrust this upon herself, she had driven Ratchet away. She had betrayed Sasha, her life partner. She had brought her exile upon herself when she had retreated back into her frozen home.

Eventually she decided to do something in the thin hope that it would draw her attention away from her past for a few blissful moments. She rose from her bed, wiping a shattered tear from her furry cheek as she strode into the hallway leading towards the door which opened out into the frozen wasteland that she called her home. Holstering her blaster and reaching for the door handle she was suddenly thrown back by a swift gust of wind that burst through the door, forcing her to shield her eyes from the blinding light with her gloved hand. Glaring through the blinding radiance she saw the dark silhouette of a figure in the door, their shadowy outline a contrast to the bright white background of the snow that swirled around them. “Huuuhgh” Was all Angela could say before the figure began to move, springing to life.

The dark outline suddenly leapt forward. Out of reflex Angela reached for her blaster hanging loosely from her belt. But the creature was quick. They leapt gracefully into the air, tackling Angela to the ground and wrenching the blaster free of her hand. It skidded across the floor. Angela crashed down onto the floor hard, the thin beads of snow sitting upon the ground burning at her exposed fur, but for Angela the cold was the last thing on her mind. She stared into her assailants open hood, only their fangs as white as the surrounding snow piercing the veil of darkness to strike fear into her heart. She was ready for whatever her assailant was planning to do with her.

Suddenly those glistening white fangs shot forward, Angela slammed her eyes shut, she was not going to give her killer the joy of seeing the fear that tainted her eyes, she was going down proudly. But her attacker stopped just short of her right ear, Angela could feel their warm breath wafting against the side of her head. She could clearly hear each individual inhale as the air swept past her ear, feeling the droplets of water fall and freeze on contact with the frozen air.

She felt a wet tongue run across her furry ear. Opening her eyes slowly she felt her attacker licking at her ear, eating away at whatever taste hung from her frozen fur. What she couldn’t figure out was why? “Who are you?”

Her attacker abruptly stopped licking at her ear, staring into her eyes through the dark shroud that concealed her features. Her attacker once again lunged forward, this time Angela was sure that this was the end for her. But as she opened her mouth to scream she felt her aggressors lips latch onto hers. She felt the air be drained from her lungs. Her attacker rose above her once again, leaving Angela panting to replace the stolen breath they had just snatched from her.

“You know in my culture” Her attacker reached up to their hood. Holding the fabric they flung the light material over their head, their dark purple hair cascaded down their covered back. “It is one of the greatest shames to forget your mate” Angela was stunned.

“Sasha!!” Angela screeched, reaching up and throwing her arms around her, Angela’s cheek rubbing up against her partner’s ear. “I was afraid you were some evil psycho”

Sasha smiled, exposing her pearl white fangs. “I’m not evil, I’m happy with fangs” Angela ran her gloved finger across her strong glistening front teeth.

“Cute” Angela smiled.

Angela’s eyes filled with tears. Throwing her arms around Sasha she felt the smaller girl begin to lose her balance, crashing down on top of Angela’s round plump breasts. Angela sobbed as she clutched Sasha tightly in her long elegant arms. “I’m sorry I left you” Sasha was touched, squeezing Angela tightly in return.

“Sssshhhh, you don’t have to explain anything to me” Sasha comforted her. Angela stared into Sasha’s brown eyes, her gaze piercing through her fears and her guilt. “I came here to make amends”

Angela’s expression was curios on what exactly she meant by that. But all her questions would soon be answered. Sasha leant upon Angela, their plump breasts pressing against each other through the hardened fabric of their clothing. Sasha pressed her full lips into Angela’s, each sucking away at each other’s lips. Sasha however had the upper hand, probing her tongue through the seam between the two lines of teeth, pressing against the roof of Angela’s mouth to force the crack open further. The warmth in their mouths slowly grew, the warm air moving between them.

Sasha scratched and clawed at the hardened material of Angela’s jumpsuit, tearing and ripping lines in the fabric layer to scratch against the hardened gel and plating beneath. She roughly scratched along Angela’s back, searching for the zip which might remove this pesky obstacle. Once she had found the zipper she proceeded to remove said obstacle from the equation. Bringing the zipper down the small of Angela’s back, the slow crunch as the zip ate away at more and more of the track was such a sweet melody to Sasha’s ears.

She reached the bottom, ready to rip the meddlesome garment from Angela’s skin and once again taste Angela’s partially tainted flesh, Sasha eager to finish her work. But Angela was not going to just roll over and allow Sasha to consume her; she was going to have to fight for it. “Not yet” Angela spoke with a fierce tone. Sasha looked up into her eyes. “You have to please me first, before I will submit to you”

Sasha nodded approvidly. Sasha rose to her feet, pulling Angela up with her. Sasha pulled Angela along at arm’s length, walking along out of the hall. They stepped into Angela’s bedroom; Sasha threw her arms around Angela’s shoulders as they collapsed in a heap on the bed, their legs becoming gleefully entangled as they fell, Sasha emerging on top of the pile. Angela unsheathed her claws, scratching at her partners chest, attempting to open the seam of Sasha’s uniform.

Angela found no way of breaking the bonds which held the barrier to her prize in one piece, but she persisted. Her claws dug into the material, finding whatever hold she get and tore into fabric with all the force she could muster. Her claws shredded the fabric, exposing areas of light brown fur beneath it. Angela slipped her claws beneath the breaches, severing the delicate strands of the fabric. Angela noticed that underneath the thin uniform Sasha was bare of any other clothing. “ _Perhaps she had expected this outcome_ ” Angela contemplated the devious thought.    

Sasha’s body, being limp and lifeless for the majority of their act, intent simply to allow Angela to command their path, suddenly sprung to life. Sasha’s claws dug into the tough material of the shoulders of Angela’s jumpsuit, rolling the two of them across the bed becoming wrapped in the sheets as a crude toga. Sasha emerged dominant, staring down into Angela’s submissive eyes.

With an evil smirk Sasha reached into her cloak, retrieving something from the belt at her back. The item turned into a blaster, a small hand held weapon with two bladed triangles at the tip of the barrel, allowing the charged balls of plasma to be directed and launched with increased accuracy.

Angela contemplated the device for a moment, finally discerning Sasha’s intention, to utilize the weapon as a super charged sex toy. “It could kill us” Angela said with a coy look. Sasha had already devised a solution. Sasha reached around to the grip of the blaster, activating the switch to allow her to retrieve the ammo clip snugly embedded in the base of the weapon. Sasha smirked, brandishing the empty weapon.

“Perfect” Angela smiled, reaching down to lower the lip of her jumpsuit. Her glowing yellow fur simmered in the dull light, Angela enjoying the dirty feeling as she slipped her bladed claw along the length of her taut stomach, each gentle movement taunting her further. Sasha watched with devilish eyes, licking her tantalizing lips in anticipation. Sasha waited patiently for Angela to reach down and pull off her jumpsuit, the final obstacle of clothing was about to be removed.

Sasha decided to utilize this time to analyze Angela’s athletic body, something she was already quite familiar with, but was still eager to rekindle her memory. Sasha glanced over Angela’s long athletic legs, her pristine golden fur, her full pouty lips. When Angela raised her thighs up to her chest, sliding her jumpsuit down her long legs, it gave Sasha that much better look at her final prize. Sasha took advantage of this opportunity to admire Angela’s deliciously firm ass. She licked her lips devilishly “I cannot wait to get into that”

Angela discarded the final article of clothing into an unimportant corner of the room. Sasha pounced on the given opportunity, pinning Angela’s knees tightly to her chest. Sasha threw her lips against Angela’s, their tongues lashing with each other. Ultimately however Sasha’s preparation and expertise won her the engagement. Angela submitted to her partners will, allowing Sasha to slide her feline tongue across her golden tinged fur.

Sasha pulled back, allowing Angela’s long legs to fall back against the bed, bouncing lighting with the light jump of the springs. Sasha lapped her tongue across Angela’s stomach, testing her delicious flavor. “Just as I remembered” Sasha sighed blissfully. Sasha slashed her moist tongue further down Angela’s supple body, sliding a trail downwards. Angela expected Sasha to trail her tongue across her quivering pussy, to stimulate her pulsating clitoris and drive her over the brink to drown in the delectable twilight of pure pleasure. Sasha gripped her claws into the tight muscle of Angela’s ass, growling with lust at finally attaining her prize. “You do not know how long I have been waiting to tear into this” Sasha rubbed the pad of her finger against Angela’s puckered ass.

Angela sighed with pleasure, her head swimming and blinded by the enjoyment of Sasha’s slow, graceful actions. Sasha was in control, Angela frozen by the waves of pleasure that pulsed through her body. Sasha took advantage of this, massaging Angela’s taut ass with her clawed hands, kneading the taut muscle between her fingers, the cries of pleasure flowing freely from Angela’s pouty lips. Sasha released Angela’s right ass cheek, trailing her sweat drenched paw down her own stomach, leaving a thin trail in her wake.

Sasha’s moist hand met her own dripping pussy, tickling her outer lips, the two cocktails mixing together into a delicious elixir that moistened and excited Sasha’s pussy lips as they clamped around her exploratory finger. She flexed her clawed finger inside of herself, her lips forming around her twitching finger slowly creeping deeper inside of her.

Angela’s eyes suddenly snapped open, her body coming alive with the sudden wave of pleasure. Angela gripped Sasha’s shoulders in her feline grip, pulling Sasha on top of her harshly, ripping Sasha’s finger harshly from her dripping snatch. Sasha cringed, the sharp pain as her finger was ripped free of her own snatch immobilized Sasha for a few seconds, more than long enough for Angela to pull her tightly to her chest, rolling the two of them across the bed in a tangle of discarded sheets.

Sasha eventually came back to her senses, but sadly too late to break free of Angela’s tightening grip. Angela pinned Sasha to the bed by her shoulders, Angela’s eyes burning red with rekindled, fiery desire. Angela removed her right hand from Sasha’s shoulder, keeping her still pinned with her left claw still tightly clamped around her shoulder blade.

Angela slipped her free hand inside of Sasha’s waiting snatch, tickling the interior of her sensitive snatch. Sasha cooed lightly at Angela’s sensitive touch, her mind swimming delicately with pleasure. This fragile mind set was however shattered when Angela’s left hand began to wander, slowly scrapping its way down her chest, removing a trail of stray hairs down Sasha’s side, her claws leaving a numb trail of pain in her wake.

Sasha’s legs pulsated wildly, shocks of pain coursing wildly through her nervous system. Sasha thrust her thigh upwards, her shin making contact with Angela’s dripping pussy. Sasha rubbed her twitching leg against her partners snatch, the delicate hairs of her fur tickling every sensitive spot they came in contact with.

Sasha eventually gave out, letting fly with a flurry of salty girl cum that trailed gleefully down Angela’s hand. Feeling the warm, sticky liquid stain her fur drove Angela over the edge. Angela collapsed down on top of Sasha, pinning her hand inside of Sasha. After coming down from the fiery pleasure of her orgasm Sasha was finally hit by the dull pain of the scratches that Angela had inflicted upon her, helping to bring her back into reality.

Sasha stared into Angela’s smirking face, exposing her glistening white fangs. Angela finally spoke “I just wanted to say I love you”

Sasha smiled, laying a gentle kiss on her partner’s cheek. “Next time try a Qwark Vidcomic”


End file.
